Etap5: Madagaskar
Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race - Etap5: Madagaskar Chris stoi oparty o drzewo pośrodku dżungli. Chris: Witamy po "malej" przerwie w kolejnym etapie Niesamowitego Wyścigu Totalnej Porażki! Ostatnio 9 drużyn dotarło statkiem z Estonii do jeszcze bardziej śnieżnej Szwecjii! Drużyny nie miały łatwo podczas poszukiwań wskazówek pośród bałwanów. Jedynym się udało, a drudzy, jak np. Sadie, która zakochała się w jednym z bałwanów. W Malmoo na drużyny czekał objazd, przy którym mieli do wyboru złapanie reniferów bądź ciągniecie san. Przy pierwszym w programie Nawrocie Izzy nawróciła siebie i Owena, powodując tym samym eliminacje tej szalonej pary. W programie zostało 8 par, i jeden milion. Kto poradzi sobie z Afrykańskim buszem? ' Muzyka i podkład: TAR Intro Na wielkiej mapie świata rozbija sie samolot. 11 drużyn rozbiegło sie w różne strony świata. Kamera przenosi sie pod Meksykańskie słońce, gdzie tańczą zmęczone Katie i Sadie. W Estonii, w porcie w Tallinie siłują sie Eva i Jo. W Madagaskarze, na gepardzie przed wściekłym orangutanem uciekają Lindsay i Dakota. Nie daleko nich, w Madagaskarskiej dżungli rzadki okaz owada badają Zoey i Mike. W Indonezji, Sierra ratuje Cody'ego przed wielką falą tsunami, a w Japonii Cameron i Harold ubrani w stroje Gejsz, modlą sie do wielkiego posągu. W Barcelonie przed wściekłym bykiem ucieka Owen, a byki uciekają przed Izzy. W Australii po Sydney Tower wspinają sie Heather i Alejandro, oraz Courtney i Duncan. Kiedy sie spotykają, obie drużyny wdają sie w bójkę i spadają. Kamera przenosi sie na plaże w Buenos Aires, gdzie relaksują sie Justin i Lightning, a Bridgette i Geoff robią aniołki na śniegu we Szwecji. Na samym końcu widać zaciemnione sylwetki trzech drużyn, które w Nowym Jorku dobiegają do walizki z milionem. Ostatecznie rozsypuje sie ona, a z niej wychodzi napis i logo: Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race. Malmoo Arena, godz 15:00 Dzień po ostatnim, Szwedzkim wyścigu, zwycięzcy ostatniego etapu - imprezowicze Bridgette & Geoff stali już gotowi z kopertą do otwarcia przed Malmoo Areną. Bridgette & Geoff (Restart - 1 Miejsce) '''Bridgette: Brrr! Mam nadzieje, ze tym razem czeka nas jakiś ciepły kraj! Geoff: Nie wiem, kolo! Przekonajmy się! Geoff otworzył kopertę. się samolotem na Madagaskar, do stolicy Antananarywy. Bridgette: Nareszcie! Jedziemy na lotnisko czy lepiej do biura podróży? Geoff: Lotnisko, ziom! Złapali taksówkę i udali się na lotnisko. Chwile później na starcie pojawiły się blondynki. Dakota & Lindsay (Restart - 2 Miejsce) Dakota: Łiii! Kolejny etap! <3 Lindsay: Łiii! Kolejne sklepy do opustoszenia! <3 Przytul. Lindsay przeczytała wskazówkę. Lindsay: Yay! Afryka! Dakota: A co to Afryka? Lindsay: Nie wiem, a ty wiesz? Dakota: Nie. Lindsay: To super, bo ja też nie! Zaczęły chichotać. Dakota: Zaraz.. Co miałyśmy zrobić? Lindsay: Zakupy? Dakota: A no tak! :D I tak blondynki przed udaniem się na lotnisko udały się na zakupy. Chwile później, na linii startowej pojawili się lalusie, antagoniści, oraz para z TDRI. Justin & Lightning (Restart - 3 Miejsce) Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning jedzie do Afryki po kolejne zwycięstwo! Justin: Ale my jeszcze nie wygraliśmy żadnego etapu. ._. Lightning: Oj tam :D Wsiedli do taksowki i udali sie na lotnisko. Heather & Alejandro (Restart - 4 Miejsce) Heather: Słyszałeś? Sha baran myślał ze wygrali jakiś etap! Alejandro: Prędzej Beth straci apetyt! ' Alejandro: Poszukajmy jakiegoś biura turystycznego, powinniśmy dostać najszybsze możliwe bilety. Złapali taksówkę i pojechali do najbliższego biura, podobnie zrobili Zoey & Mike, którzy ruszyli zaraz za nimi. Malmoo, Lotnisko, godz. 15:15 Bridgette & Geoff stając w kolejce po bilety, spotkali się z blondynkami, które właśnie przyszły na lotnisko obładowane torbami pełnymi zakupów. Lindsay: Ojej, wiec to jest cała ta Afryka? :O Dakota: Nie wiem no ale patrz.. Ta jest Bridg i Geoff wiec musi być czadowo! <3 Blondynki podbiegły do imprezowiczów, którzy właśnie odebrali bilety. Geoff: WoooHooo! Najbliższy lot jest za 6 godzin! :D Dakota: Zaraz, jaki lot? Lindsay: No ja tez nie wiem po co tu jesteśmy? Bridgette: Po prostu kupcie bilety i.. Dakota: Bilety? Czy to nie ta nowa marka suszarek do włosów? Lindsay: No właśnie jakoś to tak brzmi.. Podczas kiedy blondynki główkowały nad biletami, imprezowicze powoli się oddalili. Przed Malmoo Arena, godz: 15:20 Na starcie pojawiła się kolejna drużyna, Ex-Para Courtney & Duncan. Courtney & Duncan (Restart - 6 Miejsce) Niezadowolona Courtney przeczytała wskazówkę. Courtney: Co?! Chcą nas wysłać do Afryki? Duncan: No trudno, jak mus to mus.. Courtney: Jaki znowu mus?! Nie mam zamiaru wybierać się w takie nie higieniczne miejsca! Duncan: Nie wiem jak ty, ale wole powalczyć o ten milion! Courtney: Phi! Dla ciebie ważna jest tylko kasa i kasa! Duncan: Po to tutaj jesteśmy, co nie? :> Courtney nie chętnie, z wielkim fochem wsiadła z Duncan'em do taksówki. Tymczasem na lini startowej zameldowały się siłaczki. Eva & Jo (Restart - 7 Miejsce) Siłaczki tym razem były o wiele spokojniejsze. Jo: Pamiętaj tylko, ze to, ze wreszcie się pogodziłyśmy, nie oznacza ze jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Eva: No chyba śnisz! Pakuj d*pe do taksowy, czas wygrać coś w końcu! Jo ugryzła się w język, powstrzymując się od ciętej risposty i wsiadła do taksówki. ' Kiedy siłaczki pojechały, na starcie pojawiły się najlepsze przyjaciółki. Katie & Sadie (Restart - 8 Miejsce) Katie: OMG Sadie, Madagaskar!! Sadie: OMG Katie, ale ekstra!! Katie: Trzeba poprosić o autograf Kowalskiego! <3 Sadie się skrzywiła. Sadie: Kto to? Katie: Nie znasz? Pingwin z Madagaskaru! <3 Sadie: Aaaa, no tak! Juz myślałam, ze mnie zdradzasz.. :( Wsiadły do taksówki. Malmoo, Biuro Podróży, godz. 15:30 W biurze pojawili się Antagoniści oraz Para z TDRI. Obydwie pary dyskretnie zajęły miejsca po dwóch różnych stronach, tak, aby druga drużyna niczego nie słyszała. ''Kiedy Mike & Zoey zamawiali bilety, Antagoniści stali jeszcze w kolejce. '''Heahter': Co za łajzy, przyleźli tutaj za nami! Alejandro: E tam, i tak z nami nie wygrają. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike porozumiewali się szeptem z kasjerką. Zoey: Wiec najblizszy lot do Madagaskaru mamy o 20:30, tak? Kasjerka: Chwileczke, jest jeszcze lot o 18. Jest on z przesiadką w Mozambiku, ale przylot do Antananarywy jest o godz 8 rano, natomiast przylot bezpośrednim samolotem jest o 9:30. Mike: Świetnie, daje nam to ponad półtora godziny przewagi nad pozostałymi drużynami! Zoey: W takim razie kupujemy bilety na lot o 18! Kasjerka wydrukowała bilety, i po chwili w pospiechu opuściła biuro podróży i udała się na lotnisko. Chwile po nich, to samo z takimi samymi biletami zrobili antagoniści. Malmoo, Lotnisko, godz. 16:00 Na lotnisku, z gotowymi biletami na lot o 20:30 znajdowały się już wszystkie pary, z wyjątkiem Antagonistów oraz Pary z TDRI. Katie & Sadie śmiały się wraz z Lindsay & Dakotą. Justin & Lightning podeszli do Imprezowiczów. Lightning: Sha-hej! Geoff: Elo kolo! Justin: Długo nad tym myslelilsmy, i chcielibyśmy udzielić wam zaszczytu zawiązania z nami sojuszu. Wy jesteśmy mocni, my jesteśmy ładni. Co wy na to? Bridgette i Geoff wymienili zdziwione spojrzenie. ' Geoff: No jasne ziomki! Justin: Niech żyje sojusz pięknych! Cała czwórka wystawiła ręce w celu zawiązania paktu. Lightning: Shi-bam! ' Tymczasem Courtney starała się przymilać się do siłaczek, które nie były z tego powodu zbytnio zadowolone. Courtney: To jak, użyjecie nawrotu przy najbliższej okazji na Heather & Alejandro, jeśli będziecie mieć okazje? Zatrzepotała rzęsami. Eva: Pomyślimy! I tak mijały godziny, minuty oraz sekundy. W końcu, o 18 przyszedł czas na pierwszy lot Antagonistów i Pary z TDRI. Drugi lot ze wszystkimi pozostałymi drużynami, odbył się dopiero o 20:30. Mozambik, Lotnisko, godz. 5:30 Pierwszy samolot z Antagonistami i Parą z TDRI wylądował właśnie w Mozambiku, oczekując na przesiadkę do samolotu na Madagaskar. Tymczasem obie pary znalazły się w pogrążonym w chaosie lotnisku. Heather: Co się tutaj dzieje? Obok Heather przebiegł murzyn krzycząc "bomba!" Mike: Na lotnisku musiała wybuchnąć jakaś bomba.. Zoey: O, nie! Biedni ludzie! Mike: Biedni my.. To musi oznaczać, ze.. Mike nie dokończył, ponieważ ktoś głośno ogłosił kalecznym angielskim komunikat o zawieszeniu wszystkich lotów do wieczora. Alejandro: Czy to jest jakiś żart?! Heather: Mamy niby czekać na najbliższy lot na Madagaskar do wieczora?! Zoey: Nie źle się wkopaliśmy.. Heather: Zamknij się! To wasza wina! Zoey: Niby dlaczego? Heather: Bo tak! Po prostu się zamknij! Zoey: No jasne. Specjalnie zadzwoniłam do Al-Kaidy, żeby dzisiaj wysadzili lotnisko w powietrze, żeby przegrać, wiesz? Mike: Ehhh.. Czekają nas dłuuugie godziny czekania.. Obie drużyny jeszcze raz spojrzały na tablice lotów z nadzieją, ze lot jednak się odbędzie. Niestety, musieli czekać do samego wieczora. Niestety, musieli czekać kolejne 10 godzin. Madagaskar, Antananarywa - Lotnisko, godz 9:30 Kiedy Antagoniści i Para z TDRI utknęli w Mozambiku, na Madagaskar przyleciał drugi samolot z pozostałymi drużynami na pokładzie. Wszystkie drużyny po odebraniu bagaży, wybiegły w poszukiwaniu wskazówki. Justin: Tam jest! Lalusie jako pierwsi podbiegli do skrzynki. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Lightning wziął, i odczytał wskazówkę. się na lot helikopterem na plaże na wyspę Nosy Be, gdzie czeka na Was kolejna wskazówka. Justin: Okej.. Tylko gdzie niby mamy się zapisać? Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning znalazł tablice! Justin podszedł do tablicy, i na zapisał ich na pierwszy lot o godz 11:00 Justin: Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, wiec możemy odpocząć czerpiąc trochę Madagarskiego upału! Lightning: Dobry pomysł! Lalusie rozsiedli się na hamakach na dworzu. Tymczasem po wskazówkę sięgnęły blondynki. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Lindsay: Ojej, lecimy na plaże! Dakota: Łiiii! Na szczęście wzięłam kostiumy. <3 Lindsay: A ja błyszczyki. <3 Dakota: No to dzisiaj podbijemy Afrykę! ^^ Podeszły do tablicy lotów, zapisując się na pierwszy lot o 11:00 razem z Lalusiami. W międzyczasie wskazówki przeczytały dwie kolejne drużyny: Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce), Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Miejscowi wlepiali wzrok w Courtney. Duncan: Szybko, zapiszmy się na lot! Courtney: Przestań mnie ciągnąć! Chodźmy powoli, nie chce złapać w tym miejscu jakiegoś hiva. Duncan uniósł brew. Duncan: Chyba mało wiesz o hivie.. Courtney: A właśnie, ze dużo! Z pewnością więcej od ciebie! Kiedy Ex-Para się kłóciła, Eva & Jo już zapisały sie na drugi możliwy lot o godz 11:30. Jo: Widzisz? Nie kłócąc się tylko zyskujemy pozycje. Eva: Nie ma się czym jarać, dzisiaj musimy WYGRAĆ! A nie być trzecie. Jo: Wiem.. Przed nami półgodzinną przewagę będą mieli Lalusie i Blondynki. Haha! Na bank ich wyprzedzimy! Eva: Nie ma innej opcji! Przybiły sobie piątkę. Tymczasem również Courtney przepychając się z Duncanem zapisała ich na drugi lot. Courtney: Oooo! Hej siłaczki, wygląda na to, ze polecimy tym samym samolotem. Fajnie sie składa! Jo: Tsa.. Juz nie możemy się doczekać! Jo przewróciła oczami. W międzyczasie, na trzeci lot o 12:00 zapisały się przyjaciółki. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Katie: OMG, Sadie! Sadie: Co, Katie? Katie: Nie mogę sie doczekać, żeby zobaczyć te wszystkie Afrykańskie zwierzaki, Sadie! <3 Sadie: A ja nie mogę sie doczekać, żeby spróbować Afrykańskiego żarcia, Katie! Chwila ciszy. Katie: Rany Sadie, ty tylko o jednym! Sadie: No co? Po prostu zgłodniałam, Katie! Katie: Ale przecież na pokładzie samolotu zjadłaś kawałek siedzenia i o mało nas nie wywalili, Sadie! Sadie: No co ja mogę na to poradzić, to było smaczne! Obok przyjaciółek na trzeci lot zapisali się Geoff i Bridgette, która miała grymas na twarzy i wyraźnie zbladła. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Geoff: Co jest rybeczko? Bridgette: Nie wiem.. Ale strasznie źle się czuje... Sadie: Ja wiem, co ci pomoże! Bridgette: Co? Sadie: Zapomniałam co. Hihi! Bridgette: Taaak, dzięki za chęci pomocy, Sadie! Sadie mocno uścisnęła Bridgette, zgniatając ją. Sadie: Nie ma za co, blondi! <3 Geoff odciągnął Bridgette od Sadie. Geoff: Lepiej odpocznij misiaczku! Albo może lot był po prostu dla ciebie za długi? Bridgette: Nie wiem, ale masz racje. Odpocznijmy przed kolejnym lotem.. Usiedli w cieniu. Mozambik, Lotnisko, godz. 10:00 Podczas kiedy pozostałe drużyny odpoczywały, Antagoniści oraz Para z TDRI szukali jak najszybszego lotu na Madagaskar. Sytuacja na lotnisku nieco się uspokoiła, ale loty nadal do wieczora są nieczynne. Alejandro odciągnął Heather na chwile w kąt. Heather: Co jest? Alejandro: Nic takiego. Chciałem ci tylko przypomnieć o tym.. Wyjął zza pleców Szybką Przepustkę wygraną w pierwszym odcinku. Heather: No i? Doskonale o tym pamiętam. Ale to nie pomoże nam się dostać na Madagaskar! Alejandro: Ale możemy później dzięki tej wskazówce przeskoczyć jedno zadanie. Heahter: Uważasz, ze trzeba to zrobić w tym etapie? Alejandro: No jeśli parka nas przeskoczy w pewnym momencie, to będzie to konieczne. Heather wybuchnęła śmiechem. Heather: Prędzej Katie i Sadie wygrają etap, niż żeby ktoś nam uciekł w bezsposrednim starciu! Alejandro: Zobaczymy.. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzieli nieco dalej na schodach. Zoey: Inne drużyny już na bank dotarły na Madagaskar.. Mike: No cóż, zaryzykowaliśmy i się nie udało, ale jeszcze nic straconego. Zoey: Wiem.. Niby tylko wystarczy pokonać Heather i Ala, ale to takie proste nie będzie.. Mike: Zobaczymy.. Obie drużyny były nieco zdołowane. Madagaskar, 1 lot na Nose By, godz. 11:00 Pierwsze dwie pary (Lalusie oraz Blondynki) znajdowały się już w helikopterze w locie na wyspę Nose By. Lindsay siedziała z Justinem, a Lightning z Dakotą. Lindsay: Czy te widoki nie są cudne? *__* Justin: Nie wiem, obok mnie siedzi znacznie większy cud. ;) Lindsay: Awww! Lindsay przytuliła sie do Justina. Dakota spojrzała oczekująco na Lightning'a. Dakota: A ty mnie nie przytulisz? :< Lightning: Lightning jest zbyt mondrowaty, żeby bawić się w amory! Spojrzał zamyślony przez okno, dostrzegając w chmurce twarz Jo. Madagaskar, 2 lot na Nose By, godz. 11:30 Podczas kiedy dwie pierwsze pary dolatywały na wyspę Nose By, do drugiego helikopteru wsiadały Siłaczki oraz Ex-Para. Duncan grzał już miejsce dla Courtney, ale ta usiadła obok Evy. Eva: Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś cie tutaj zapraszał! Courtney: Och ta nasza Eva, zawsze taka łagodna i sympatyczna. Eva: Wynos się, póki jestem jeszcze cierpliwa! Courtney przybliżyła się jeszcze bardziej do Evy. Courtney: No co ty! Przecież jesteśmy sojuszniczkami! Musimy omówić strategie! Eva: Wsadź sobie w d*pe twoją strategie! Eva kopnęła siedzenie Courtney i przesiadła sie do przodu. ' ''Duncan starał sie trzymać strategii Heather, i dosiadł się do Jo. '''Duncan: Ładne widoki, co nie? Jo: Daruj sobie! Duncan: Tsa.. Jo przeniosła sie do Evy, po czym Courtney groźnie spojrzała na Duncana, który ją zignorował. Madagaskar, Wyspa Nose By, godz. 11:45 Pierwszy helikopter z Lalusiami i Blondynkami właśnie wylądował na plaży. Obie drużyny od razu pobiegły do skrzynki ze wskazówkami. Jako pierwsze dobiegły blondynki. Lindsay otworzyła, i przeczytała wskazówkę: Kto jest prawdziwym łowcą skarbów? Przed kamera pokazał się tradycyjnie tłumaczący zadanie Chris. Chris: Ta blokada składa sie z dwóch części. Jedna z osób z drużyny musi wyłowić z dna morza skrzynie. Po wyłowieniu jej na powierzchnie, muszą otworzyć ją i upewnić sie, ze w środku znajduje się mapa prowadząca na statek piracki. Jeśli skrzynia okaże sie pusta, osoba musi ponownie wrócić do nurkowania aż do znalezienia skrzynia z mapą. Po znalezieniu skrzyni, muszą zaprowadzić ją na statek, gdzie otrzymają kolejną wskazówkę. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Dakota: Yaaay! Skarb! Ja to zrobię! Lindsay: Dobra! Ja pozwiedzam wyspę z tamtą żyrafą. *__* Wskazała na żyrafę znajdującą sie na drugim końcu plaży. Dakota: Nie mów, ze ty tez chcesz mnie zostawić. :< Lindsay: W życiu! Jesteś moją BFF! <3 Przytul. Lindsay: No, a teraz gnaj po skarb! Moze będą to nowe ciuszki? Dakota: Łiii! Dakota pobiegła na pomost, gotowa na wyłowienie skarbu. Obok niej pojawili się lalusie. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Justin: Lightning, ty to zrób. Ja nie chce rozmazać makijażu. Lightning: Lightning zrobi to sha-zadanie bez problemu! Wskoczył do wody, ochlapując pozostałych. Dakota: Ej, nie mogę tego zrobić. :c Lindsay: Dlaczego? :c Dakota: Bo cały nasz ranek z kosmetykami pójdzie na marne! Lindsay położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. Lindsay: Zobaczysz, uda ci sie! Jestem pewna, ze bez makijażu jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza. <3 Dakota: Tak myślisz? Lindsay: No pewnie. <3 Przytuliły się, po czym Dakota wskoczyła do wody. Madagaskar, 3 lot na Nose By, godz 12:00 W trzecim samolocie, który dopiero wystartował znajdowały sie przyjaciółki oraz imprezowicze z nadal nieco gorzej czującą sie Bridgette. Na jej (nie) szczęście zajmowały sie nią Katie i Sadie, które bawiły sie apteczką i robiły jej sztuczne oddychanie, reanimacje, badanie moczu, badanie wzroku, uszu języka i nosa. Depilacje, golenie pach i wiele innych rzeczy na raz. Sadie: Doktorze Katie, proszę podać mi skalpel. Katie: Prosze doktorze Sadie, której do twarzy w tym białym mundurku! Sadie: Dzięki doktorze Katie, której tez do twarzy w tym białym mundurku! Bridgette: Dziewczyny, spokojnie! Ja mam tylko gorączkę, nic mi nie jest! Sadie: Doktorze Katie, pacjentka majaczy, uśpienie! Katie wstrzyknęła coś Bridgette, która od razu zasnęła. Geoff: Oh mean, co jej zrobiliście? Sadie: Spokojna głowa, panujemy nad sytuacją. Lepiej przynieś mi kanapke! Geoff: Ok! Poszedł po kanapkę. Madagaskar, Nose By, godz 12:20 Na Nose By przyleciał helikopter z Siłaczkami oraz Ex-Parą. Obie drużyny stały już ze wskazówkami. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Jo: Blokada! Chcesz pobawić się w pirata? Eva: Nie. Jo: To nie było pytanie! Twoja kolej na wykonanie blokady. Eva: Nie pos*aj sie tylko! Ide już! Wściekła Eva poszła na pomost, skąd od razu zanurkowała w wodzie. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Courtney: Tak! Heather jeszcze tutaj nie dotarła! Duncan: Tsa... Wykonasz tą blokadę księżniczko? Courtney: No pewnie, ze tak! Zobaczysz ze dzięki mnie wygramy! Pobiegła w podskokach za Evą i wskoczyła do wody. Podczas kiedy Dakota wyłaniała pierwszą skrzynie, Lightning miał już wyłowionych 50, z tym ze wszystkie były puste. Justin: Lightning, nie poddawaj sie! Jo: Haha, co za oferma! 50 skrzyni i wszystkie puste, haha! Lightning: Lightning wcale nie jest ofermą! Cały czerwony na twarzy ponownie zanurkował, ochlapując Jo. Tymczasem Dakota otworzyła pierwszą swoją skrzynie. Lindsay: I jak? Dakota: Pusta.. A jak wyglądam bez makijażu? Lindsay się skrzywiła. Lindsay: Lepiej użyj tej szminki wodoodpornej! Zrobiła Dakocie szybki make-up, po czym Dakota wróciła do nurkowania. Mozambik, Lotnisko, godz. 12:30 Sytuacja już sie uspokoiła, jak i loty powróciły, jednak najszybszy możliwy lot dla Antagonistów i Pary z TDRI na Madagaskar był dopiero o 15. Zoey i Mike siedzieli nadal na schodach już z biletami grając w warcaby. Zoey: Ale tutaj gorąco... Mike: A czego spodziewałaś się po Afryce? Zoey nagle przewróciła wszystkie pionki. Zoey: Masz racje! Skoro jesteśmy w Afryce, i mielibyśmy dzisiaj odpaść, to zwiedźmy chociaż trochę to miasto, bo prędko tu nie wrócimy! Mike: Ale mamy samolot o ... Zoey: Wiem, o 15. Jeszcze sporo czasu! Wzięła Mike za rękę i wybiegli z lotniska. Wzrokiem odprowadziła ich Heather. Heather: Wyszli z lotniska. Co oni kombinują? Alejandro: Nie wiem, niech sobie kombinują. Najwyżej stracą samolot.. Heather: Taak, oby tylko w tym etapie nie było nawrotu, bo będziemy mieli prz*srane! Antagoniści spojrzeli po sobie nie pewnie. Madagaskar, Nose By, godz. 12:45 Lightning i Eva co minute wyciągali z wody po kilka skrzyń na raz. Znacznie wolniejsze były Courtney i Dakota, które wynurzały się z jedną skrzynią co jakiś czas. Duncan: Cos kiepsko ci idzie, księżniczko! Courtney: Zamknij się! Chciałabym zobaczyć ciebie na moim miejscu, głupku! Duncan: Chciałem, ale się uparłaś. Courtney: Ugh! Lightning tymczasem w końcu w jednej ze skrzynek odnalazł mapę. Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning pędzi na statek! Wziął swoją skrzynie i pobiegł. Eva zacisnęła pięści widząc swoje puste skrzynie i wróciła wściekła do nurkowania. W międzyczasie na plaże przyleciał helikopter z Przyjaciółkami i Geoff'em, niosącym uśpioną Bridgette. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Sadie: Łiii! Blokada! Katie: Tym razem moja kolej! Sadie: No dobra.. Ja sobie coś zjem. Katie założyła sobie prawą opaskę na oko. Katie: Arrrr! Jestem groźnym piratem! Sadie głupio się na nią spojrzała. Sadie: Wcale nie wyglądasz jak pirat! Katie: Ale i tak skarb będzie nasz! <3 Pobiegła z piskiem i zanurkowała. Geoff & Bridgette (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Geoff położył nie przytomną Bridgette na piasku. Geoff: Serio myślisz rybeczko, ze to zadanie jest dla mnie? <3 Bridgette: ... Geoff: Ja tez cie kocham! Rozebrał się do naga i wskoczył do wody, mijając sie po drodze z Evą, która tym razem odnalazła skrzynkę z mapą. Eva: A ten golas to do reszty ocip**ł?! Jo: Nie ważne! Biegnij szybciej! Możesz jeszcze wyprzedzić lalusia! Eva zarzuciła skrzynie na plecy i z impetem pobiegła według trasy mapy. Madagaskar, Nose By, Statek Piracki, godz. 13:00 Jako pierwsza na statek ze skrzynią przybiegł Lightning, a tuz za nim Eva, która doganiała go z każdym krokiem. Obydwoje odnaleźli pirata, i odebrali wskazówki, po czym wrócili na plaże. Madagaskar, Nose By, plaza, godz 13:15 Podczas kiedy Justin i Jo oczekiwali na powrót ze wskazówkami swoich, Dakota odnalazła skrzynie z mapą. Dakota: Łiii! Lindsay: Łiii! Odnalazłaś skarb! <3 Dakota: Łiii! Zaczela ciągnąć skrzynie w stronę statku. Courtney ze złości kopnęła swoją kolejną pustą skrzynie. Podobnie puste były skrzynie Geoff'a i Katie. Geoff: I jak mi idzie, Bridg? Bridgette: ... Bridgette nadal spala. Tymczasem Lightning i Eva powrócili już ze wskazówkami. mnie na plaży, czyli na miejscu mety tego etapu! Pospieszcie sie. Ostatnia drużyna może zostać wyeliminowana! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Jo: Gdzie może znajdować się ten idiota? Eva: Nie wiem! Pójdźmy w prawo wzdłuż plaży. Jo: Dobra. Wygląda na to, ze lalusie idą w lewo! Siłaczki przyspieszyły biegnąc wzdłuż plaży. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Justin poganiał zmęczonego Lightninga. Justin: Szybko! Przed nami meta! Musimy wygrać ten etap! Lightning: Ale Lightning nie ma siły... Justin: Nie ważne. Zasługuje za nagrodę ze udostępnianie mojego ciałka na tej wyspie, wiec sie ruszaj! Lightning zebrał sie w sobie, i w końcu ruszyli biegiem. Mozambik, Lotnisko, godz. 13:30 Uśmiechnięci Zoey i Mike wrócili już na lotnisko. Heather: Co wam tak do śmiechu? Zoey: Bo właśnie widzieliśmy trochę Afrykańskich uroków. Alejandro: I co w tych urokach robiliście? Zoey: Uzgadnialiśmy z Al-Kaidą kolejny atak na kolejne nasze lotnisko. Puściła im oczko i razem z Mike poszli na odprawę na lot na Madagaskar. Heather: Nie ważne! Wzięła Alejandro za rękę, który się zarumienił. Alejandro: ? Heather: No co? Skoro już jesteśmy w tej samej parze, to chociaż poudawajmy parę, co? Alejandro uśmiechnął sie zalotnie. Alejandro: Bardzo mi sie ten pomysł podoba! Również udali sie na odprawę. Madagaskar, Nose By, plaza, godz 13:45 Wściekła Courtney wyławiała po trzy skrzynie na raz. Dwie w po jednej ręce, i jedną w zębach. Z podziwem przyglądali sie jej Katie i Geoff. Courtney: No i co się tak lampicie?! Geoff: My tylko... Courtney: Cicho! Geoff: Ale... Courtney: Cicho! Geoff: Ziom... Courtney rzuciła w Geoff'a jedną ze skrzyń. Wypadła z niej mapa, która niestety zatonęła od razu w wodzie. Courtney: Super! Popatrz co zrobiłeś, idioto! Geoff: Joł? Geoff podrapał sie po głowie. Courtney: Grrr! Nie będę marnować na was czasu! Powróciła natychmiast do nurkowania. Katie natomiast poklepała Geoff'a po plecach. Katie: Nie przejmuj sie. Zachowuje sie tak, bo Sadie zjadła jej ulubione majtki. Tylko nic jej nie mów! To mega-hiper-super-triper sekret! Ups! Sama się wygadałam. ;( Zawstydzona Katie wróciła do nurkowania. Geoff wzruszył ramionami i również zanurkował. Dakota tymczasem przybiegła do Lindsay z piskiem i wskazówką w ręce. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Dakota: O rany! Musimy znaleźć mete na plaży! Lindsay: A gdzie jest plaza? Dakota: A co to jest plaza? Blondynki zaczęły się uważnie rozglądać dookoła. Dakota: Chyba musimy iść tam, gdzie to zielone! Wskazała palcem na dżungle. Lindsay: Masz racje! Obie ruszyły dumnym krokiem w stronę dżungli. Madagaskar, Okolice Mety, godz. 14:00 W tle pojawił sie soundtrack: SOUNDTRACK '' ''Do Chrisa zblizaly sie dwie druzyny, z lewej Lightning i Justin, oraz z prawej Eva i Jo. Jo: Szybciej Eva!! Musimy wygrac! Justin: Szybciej Lightning!! Ten etap jest nasz! Lightning: Shi-bam! Obie drużyny były już tuz przed Chrisem, kiedy nagle nie oczekiwanie jedna osoba sie wywaliła. ... ... ... ... ... Eva: Jo!!! Ty ofermo!! Jo wywaliła sie przed samą metą, na która jako pierwsi zameldowali sie lalusie. Jo: Sory... Chris: Witajcie na mecie pierwszego etapu na Nose By, na Madagaskarze! Justin: Jak to, pierwszego?! Chyba nie powiedz nam, ze zostajemy tutaj na dłużej?! Chris: Zgadza sie. Lalusie, jesteście drużyną numer 1... Eva i Jo, jesteście drożyną numer 2! Eva pacnęła Jo w głowę. Lightning: A nagroda dla Lightninga? Eva kopnęła go w tyłek. Chris uśmiechnął sie podle. Chris: Waszą nagrodą jest.. Wyjął zza pleców wskazówkę. Chris: Fakt, ze mamy fałszywy etap! To znaczy, ze wyścig tak naprawdę dalej trwa, i musicie wykonać następne zadania! Obie drużyny odebrały swoje koperty. Lalusie westchnęli zawiedzeni, a Siłaczki cieszyły sie z faktu, ze nic nie przegrały. Chris: Widzimy sie na kolejnym etapie! Chris czekał na kolejne drużyny, a Lalusie i Siłaczki oddaliły sie nieco dalej aby przeczytać kolejne wskazówki. Ciag Dalszy Nastapi! Ktora druzyna byla najlepsza podczas tego etapu? Lightning & Justin Eva & Jo Dakota & Lindsay Courtney & Duncan Katie & Sadie Geoff & Bridgette Zoey & Mike Heather & Alejandro Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porazki w The Amazing Race